Privacy
by ToryV
Summary: Alice and Claire just want a little privacy. Is that too much to ask? Oneshot Alice/Claire


**A/N: Just a quick oneshot with some Claire/Alice goodness. I'd like to give a huge shout out to Andrella07 who helped immensely with this fic and for her awesome beta-ing skills. **

**Summary: Claire and Alice just want a little privacy. Is that too much to ask? Claire/Alice**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Privacy-**

The door barely had time to slam shut before Alice pressed the redhead up against it. She slid her hands down the back of Claire's thighs and hitched the shorter woman's legs up and around her waist, all while never breaking their heated kiss.

Claire gave out a throaty moan as Alice ground her hips into the redhead's. The redhead pulled from the kiss and began trailing her lips downward, nipping and licking the sensitive skin of Alice's neck while deft hands pulled clumsily at the hem of the brunette's black wife beater. After a few failed attempts at slipping the top up Alice's torso Claire growled against the brunette's flushed skin, grabbed a handful of cloth in her two fists from the top hem, and violently tore the thin material halfway down to partially reveal her bra-clad torso. The redhead's hands instantly wandered to the brunette's taught abdomen to worship the milky skin waiting for her. An aroused chuckle rumbled in Alice's chest as she felt Claire's teeth nip at the hollow of her throat.

"A little….impatient…..are we?" Alice groaned breathlessly. A wicked grin curled Claire's lips as she reluctantly tore away from the skin she had been hungrily focusing her attention on.

"I haven't been able to get my hands on you for days. Making up for lost time while I've got the chance." She all but growled before pulling Alice back in for another searing kiss.

A knock at the door behind them forced the two to still their movements.

"Claire? Alice? You guys in there?" K-mart's voice called from hallway, instantly killing the mood.

Claire let out a disappointed groan and cursed beneath her breath, slumping over in Alice's arms. The brunette couldn't stop the amused chuckle as Claire hid her face in her neck in defeat.

"What is it K?" Alice called hoping her voice didn't sound too uneven.

"Luther needs a hand up top." The teen replied pleasantly

"Luther. Perfect," Claire muttered against Alice's neck. The blonde shook her head, smirking as she imagined all the horrible things Claire was probably thinking of doing to the troublesome man at that moment for the rude interruption.

"We'll be right out," Alice called back.

"Claire's in there too?" The teen asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah I'm here," Claire said to make her presence known.

"Oh…ok, cool."

After a few moments of silence the two thought they heard the blonde teen leave. Claire pulled away from Alice's neck and was met by a warm, yet disappointed smile.

"Continue this later?" Alice whispered. Claire nodded, clearly unhappy with the turn of events.

"Yeah…" The redhead sighed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alice's. Rather than ravenous and hungry, as their previous contact had been, this kiss was tender and loving. Alice released her grip on Claire's waist, waiting till the redhead's feet were touching the floor again before breaking the kiss. She rested her forehead against Claire's and brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"I'll make this up to you. I promise." The brunette whispered stroking her fingertips against the younger woman's jaw line.

"By castrating Luther?" Claire muttered. Alice chuckled again.

"How about a day free of distractions. Just you and me. How's that sound?" The brunette replied. Claire raised a skeptical eyebrow and drawled in a deadpan tone.

"Between K-Mart's marvelous timing, Luther's puppy-dog infatuation with you, and my brother's relentless need to constantly dole out status updates, the odds of that happening are about as likely as Wesker showing up again wearing a tutu and demanding a karaoke match between the two of you."

Alice feigned a sweet tone and gave Claire a crooked grin.

"You are such a cynic."

The redhead grinned smugly at the taller woman, and gave her one last peck on the lips before reaching behind her and opening the door. The two stepped out and turned to walk down the hallway only to find K-Mart waiting for them against the wall a few feet away. They both halted mid-step as the teen turned to greet them.

"Hey guys." She smiled brightly till her eyes fell to Alice's ruined top. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Alice what happened to your shirt?"

Alice's eyes bulged slightly; she glanced down at the rip and tried to shrug it off. Luckily, the teen was so focused on Alice she had missed the furious blush tingeing Claire's cheeks.

"The tag was…bothering me!" The brunette covered lamely.

"Sooo…you tore the front…?" K-mart pressed obviously not buying the excuse.

"It was _really _itchy" Alice added. K-mart nodded still unconvinced and flashed a toothy grin. She turned and started down the hallway.

Claire reached over and smacked Alice's arm.

'The _tag?_' The redhead mouthed. Alice pointed an accusing finger at Claire looking at her sternly, though the mirth in her blue eyes was obvious.

Before the silent bickering could continue any further however, K-Mart's shout came down the hallway.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

"Evidently _not_." Claire grumbled beneath her breath. Alice paused and raised an eyebrow at the bawdy comment.

"I'm going to go change my shirt. Have fun with Luther," she said through a smirk. Claire caste a half-hearted glare the brunette's way before turning to catch up with K-Mart.

* * *

Later….

The cafeteria of the _Arcadia_ was sparsely occupied; the evening crowd had dispersed leaving most the seats empty. In the far corner of the large room Claire and Alice sat side by side at a table, both of them were eating their meals in a comfortable silence. Occasionally an affectionate smile would be shared between the two or a thigh would brush the other's under the table teasingly. Both women were obviously enjoying the other's company, happy to have a little time to themselves away from any others.

"Have you seen your neck recently?" Claire asked lowly. Alice chuckled and caste the younger woman a wry smirk. The brunette had caught glimpses of the few deep purple marks adorning the pale skin of her neck and collarbone.

"It looks like you've been beating me," she replied.

"Oh, poor baby." The redhead cooed sarcastically, rubbing her hand on Alice's thigh. The brunette laughed and nudged the younger woman with her elbow.

"You two look happy. I miss something funny?"

The two women turned in time to see Chris placing his food down on the table across from them. K-Mart, who was close behind, took a seat next to the former S.T.A.R.S member and smiled at Alice and Claire.

"We were just, um…" Claire stammered.

"-talking about motorcycles," Alice quickly finished for her. Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"I understand why Claire would be smiling, but I never took you to be a gear-head Alice." Chris said smiling.

"Uhm…yeah. I like motorcycles." Alice mumbled sheepishly.

'_Though they never last very long around me.'_ She added silently, remembering driving one through the stained glass window of a church, then blowing it up, and the five or six she had accidentally mutilated during her time roaming the desert.

"Well that's great! Bet Claire loves having a fellow bike enthusiast around for once, don't you sis?" Chris asked turning to his sibling.

"Yeah, it's great." Claire replied while trying to stifle a grin, the turn in conversation was clearly amusing her greatly. However her smile fell as a fifth person took a seat at their table, directly across from Alice.

"Hey gang," Luther greeted pleasantly. His eyes lingered on the brunette in front of him for a few beats longer than Claire thought necessary.

"Hey Luther" Chris and K-Mart greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Luther, how was the watch shift?" Alice asked.

The man shrugged and leaned forward in his seat.

"Uneventful. I guess I'll take tonight's shift too. Would you…like to join me? " The former basketball player said throwing his best charming smile Alice's way.

Claire's hand found the brunette's thigh immediately, causing the taller woman to jump in surprise. Luther gave Alice a weird look.

"You alright?" He asked. Alice nodded her head quickly.

"That's alright Luther. Thanks though, she replied. Luther slumped a in his seat, ego slightly deflated.

The five fell back into an easy silence as they all finished their meals. K-Mart nudged Chris with her elbow inconspicuously and motioned her head over at Alice with a grin.

"They _so_ are." K-Mart whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Chris. He scoffed at glanced back at the dark purple marks.

"Nah. Those are bruises or something. There is no way."

K-Mart shot him a look. "Are you _serious?_ Those are hickies!" She whispered back. "I'm totally willing to bet on it."

Chris scoffed again, "you don't have anything to bet."

"What are you guys murmuring about?" Claire asked suddenly, breaking them from their private conversation.

"Nothing." The two choked out. Chris cleared his throat and turned back to Alice.

"Hey, is your neck ok?" The former S.T.A.R.S member asked as he eyed the welt-like marks on Alice's neck. The brunette looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few moments as the rest of the table turned to stare at her neck.

"Yep, perfect." The brunette stood up abruptly, "I just remembered…I-uh….have to go do something. I'll see you guys later."

Alice picked up her tray and practically fled from the table. Chris and Luther watched as the brunette walked away, looking confused by her sudden departure, while K-Mart grinned smugly at Claire. The redhead huffed and picked at what was left on her plate.

'_So much for a quiet dinner.'_

_

* * *

_

Later…

Claire slipped into the dark cabin and shut the door behind her. It took her nearly two hours to successfully break away from the group after a deep discussion about firearms got started between Luther and Chris. Although Claire would have normally enjoyed the conversation her mind was elsewhere.

After slipping out of her boots and vest, the redhead carefully made her way over to the bed. Her hands instantly found what they were looking for.

"There you are," Alice mumbled groggily from underneath the covers. Claire slipped into the bed next to the brunette, instantly finding her lips with her own. Alice groaned into the kiss, pulling the redhead even closer as hands began to wander. Alice rolled over and pinned Claire beneath her, causing the younger woman's breath to hitch in her throat.

"Oh god…" Claire moaned as Alice's thigh slipped between her legs. The younger woman pulled the brunette down for another heated kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance, Claire's hands trailed down Alice's back grabbing at the hem of her shirt. She slid her hands back up the older woman's torso, dragging the material along with it. The two separated just long enough for Claire to pull the article of clothing over Alice's head before finding each other's lips again.

A sharp knock at the door sounded followed by a voice that set Claire's teeth on edge.

"Hey Alice, you still up?" Luther called from the hallway.

Before Alice could even reply Claire had already shot up and out of the bed. The redhead crossed the length of the room in a few quick strides, and flung open the door to come face to face with Luther. Wordlessly, the redhead lunged forward, grabbing the man's wrist and twisted it forcefully till the back of his hand was pressed firmly to his back. She grabbed hold of the back of Luther's collar for a better hold on him before slamming him face first into the nearest wall. Luther gave a short cry of surprise and pain at the rough treatment. The much larger man was now completely at Claire's mercy.

"Luther, I will say this once, so make sure you're paying attention." Claire growled, pressing hard against the man's arm. "That woman in there. She's _mine_. Not only is she mine, but she is _very_ busy right now. So I'd suggest, for the well being of yourself and for those around you, to back the _fuck _off and allow us both a little time to ourselves. Alone. Capiche?"

"O-ok." Luther grunted in pain. Claire immediately released the arm hold and patted the man on the shoulder a few times.

"Good. Have a nice night Luther," the redhead said feigning pleasantries. She turned and re-entered her and Alice's cabin, shutting and locking the door behind her. Claire made her way back to the bed and slipped in. She heard Alice's amused chuckle in her ear as she was pulled into the brunette's embrace.

"What? He was going to find out eventually. Maybe now he'll take the hint…and spread it around to the rest of our _friends _who seem so hell bent on sabotaging our sex life," Claire mumbled against Alice's lips. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before Alice pulled away to trail kisses down the younger woman's jaw-line and neck.

"You're right. And I don't think I could've said it better myself..though there is one thing." Alice trailed off.

"What's that exactly?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"Chris is going to be pissed that he lost that bet."

The redhead immediately withdrew from Alice's hold, "what _bet?_"

**End**

**A/N: So what you guys think?Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews and copious amounts of coffee keep me ticking like the duracell bunny.**


End file.
